I'll Sleep When I am Dead
by MyValkyrie
Summary: Everyone assumed that Mabel Gleeful had it all together...but at night, when her twin lay sleeping, she lay wide awake and everything changes.


**Well hello my dears, I am MyValkyrie. This is my first Reverse Falls fanfiction. All reviews are welcome, although to keep in mind that I am still new to the world of Reverse Falls.**

* * *

Mabel looked over at the clock that lay on the end table, in between her bed and her twins. 3:30am glaring at her in the bright red tone, almost like it was mocking her lack of sleep. Ever since her and Dipper had started using dark magic, she hadn't been able to get a proper nights rest. It didn't matter what she tried, whether sleeping pills or magic, it just seemed she was cursed to stay awake, with only her thoughts to keep her company. With a barely audible sigh, Mabel got up, making sure to leave her amulet next to her bed so if Dipper awoke, he wouldn't be able to find her. Although the thought of her brother waking made her want to laugh, it seemed that while she was cursed to stay awake, he was blessed to be able to sleep through the night without even moving.

With quick but silent feet, Mabel slipped out of a window in the mansion that the Gleeful family owned, well not the whole family, it technically only belonged to Mabel and her brother, as they paid for it with the money they earned in their magic shows. But the twins allowed their Great Uncles to live with them. Once outside, Mabel looked at the dark night sky, her only friend at this time. She enjoyed the way everything seemed to stand still, it was more peaceful at night time. Laying back, against the roof she stared at the sky, finding the constellation, for which her brother got his name. "How did we get here Dipper" The dark haired teen asked the stars, as if an answer would be given.

Mabel allowed her thoughts to bring her back to before she and Dipper became the people they are now, back when they were still innocent.

 _"Sit up straight Mabel!" Her mother snapped at her for the hundredth time. The family was at another 5 star restaurant having dinner with her parents associates, something of which was a weekly occurrence. Mabel hated these dinners, because her parents paid even closer attention to her and Dipper, and if they were the perfect children, they were punished at home._

 _"I'm sorry Mommy" Mabel said with a sweet voice, knowing it made adults melt. Even at 5 years old, she knew how to manipulate the people around her. Once her mother's attention was back on the others at the table, the twins made eye contact and started to have a silent conversation of their own. Dipper's eyes clearly asking if she was okay, and the very slight nod her head telling him that she was fine and they would speak at home._

 _"Go to your rooms, Mommy and Daddy need some alone time children" Their father told them as soon as they got home. Neither child stayed to wait and see if their parents would change their minds. Once in the safety of their room, Dipper locked the door and turned to Mabel._

 _"Are you sure you are okay Mabel? Mom seemed to be more strict on you tonight" He asked concerned for his twins wellbeing, he couldn't bare the thought of not having her or her not being happy._

 _Mabel nodded "Yeah, I'm fine Dipper, she was just over compensating cause there was 3 new associates at dinner tonight. She's always like that when new people attend dinner with us" She responded, laying on her bed. Her attachment to her parents slipping away without her even realizing.  
_

That was the night that she had decided that she didn't need her parents, the only person she needed in life was her twin brother.

Mabel continued to lay on the roof, for the next couple hours, until the start of the rising sun drew her attention and she slipped back inside. The older Gleeful twin, slipped back into her bed and looked at the clock 6:58, two minutes until Dippers alarm clock would go off. She closed her eyes and like every morning the alarm clock started beeping.

"Mabel get up!" Dipper said in a loud tone, tossing a pillow at his twin sister.

Mabel opened her eyes, and stretched, as though she had just woke up. Time to put on a show. 'I guess I will sleep when I am dead' Mabel thought, as she grabbed her clothing and started another day. The smile on her face never slipping or betraying her truths.


End file.
